Bowsy
Para ver detalles sobre su aparición como luchador, veáse Bowsy (SSB4). Bowsy (Bowser Jr. en América; ''クッパJr. Kuppa Junia'' lit. Koopa Junior en japonés) es el hijo de Bowser, quien sólo quiere hacer la voluntad de su padre: secuestrar a la Princesa Peach y librarse de Mario. Bowser muestra incluso emoción y orgullo hacia su hijo, una parte de él que rara vez es vista salvo en ciertas ocasiones. Perfil [[Archivo:Artwork de Bowsy en Super Mario Sunshine.png|thumb|left|Artwork de Bowsy en Super Mario Sunshine.]] En términos de apariencia, Bowsy es muy parecido a Bowser, aunque él es obviamente más pequeño y lleva un pañuelo puesto. Otra diferencia entre ellos es que el tono de Bowsy es un verde más claro que el de su padre, las cadenas negras de sus manos no llevan púas, y sus ojos son más pequeños y tienen una forma diferente. Bowsy hace su primera aparición en Super Mario Sunshine, donde es engañado por Bowser creyendo que la Princesa Peach es su madre. Aparece como el enemigo principal del juego, llamado Mario Oscuro, ya que consiguió un pincel mágico que podía crear grandes monstruos de pintura. En este juego, él lleva también un pañuelo con el logo de la nariz de Mario, por lo cual, al combinarlo con el pincel, podía transformarse y asumir la identidad de Mario, causando grandes destrozos por toda la Isla Delfino y creándole una mala reputación al mismo. Al final cuando Bowsy y Bowser son derrotados por Mario, Bowser le revela a su hijo que la Princesa Peach no era su verdadera madre, pero Bowsy ya se había enterado de eso y aunque su padre lo engañó, dice que quiere volver a luchar contra Mario cuand crezca. Con esta respuesta, Bowser sonríe, y padre e hijo se reconcilian. En los siguientes juegos, Bowsy sigue ayudando a su padre en su plan para poder derrotar a Mario y secuestrar a Peach. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Bowsy aparece como un trofeo que puede ser obtenido aleatoriamente. Bowsy también aparece como dos pegatinas, una usando su diseño en Super Mario Sunshine, y la otra usando su diseño en Mario Superstar Baseball. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Bowsy :El hijo de Bowser, que en Super Mario Sunshine toma a la Princesa Peach por su madre. Tal apego le profesa que acaba secuestrándola. Mimado en exceso por su padre, Bowsy da la impresión de ser un tanto egoísta. Su babero está decorado con colmillos pintados y lo lleva como si de una máscara se tratase, lo cual parece un mero esfuerzo para tratar de amedrentar. :*''NGC: Super Mario Sunshine'' :*''NDS: New Super Mario Bros.'' Inglés :Bowser Jr. :Bowser's son, who appears in Super Mario Sunshine calling Princess Peach his mother—he feels so strongly about her that he kidnaps her. Somewhat spoiled by his father, Bowser Jr. comes off as being on the selfish side. His bib is decorated with drawn-on fangs and worn like a mask—it's most likely an effort to appear more menacing. :*''GCN: Super Mario Sunshine'' :*''NDS: New Super Mario Bros.'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' right|300px Bowsy aparece como un luchador en esta nueva entrega. Es un personaje desbloqueable en la versión de Nintendo 3DS, el cual puede ser obtenido al completar el Modo Clásico con Bowser en una Intensidad de 6.0 o superior, o al participar en 100 combates en el Modo Multijugador. Sin embargo, en la versión de Wii U, Bowsy pasa a ser un personaje inicial, junto a Ness, Jigglypuff, y Ganondorf. Estéticamente, Bowsy conserva su apariencia de los anteriores juegos del universo Mario, aunque los Koopalings son sus trajes alternativos, y al igual que en títulos recientes de dicha serie, él está acompañado de su Helikoopa, el cual usa para atacar y moverse por el escenario, lo que lo hace un personaje pesado. Para destacar su resistencia, los ataques que golpeen al Helikoopa le harán menos daño a Bowsy, pero Bowsy recibe más daño si es atacado directamente. Bowsy prácticamente no golpea con su propio cuerpo, ya que en su lugar, el Helikoopa emplea variadas armas para atacar, tales como taladros, guantes de boxeo, balas de cañón o Mechakoopas. El vehículo también tiene la capacidad de pasar a su modelo Kart en Mario Kart 7 durante un corto periodo de tiempo. Bowsy no es capaz de salir del Helikoopa y pelear por si mismo, pero si puede eyectarse a modo de recuperación y golpear con un martillo que tiene gran poder, pero en cuanto toque el suelo un nuevo Helikoopa aparece para ayudar a Bowsy. Bowsy también puede transformarse unos segundos en el Mario Oscuro que aparece en Super Mario Sunshine como Smash Final, usando su pincel para pintar una X en la pantalla que daña a los demás luchadores. Descripción del trofeo Español americano right|100px :Bowser Jr. :Bowser Jr. no solo es el niño mimado de Bowser, sino que le tiene tanto rencor a Mario como su padre. En este juego, viene en su koopayaso Jr. rebosante de cachivaches para hacer de las suyas. Es más vulnerable cuando está fuera del vehículo, así que aprovecha para… Bueno, mejor no, que su padre se va a enfadar. :*''NGC: Super Mario Sunshine'' (08/2002) :*''Wii: New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' (11/2009) Español europeo right|100px :Bowsy :No solo es el niño mimado de Bowser, sino que le tiene inquina a Mario como su padre. En este juego, viene en su Miniheliokoopa rebosante de cachivaches para hacer de las suyas. Es más vulnerable cuando está fuera del vehículo, así que aprovecha para... Bueno, mejor no, que su padre se va a enfadar. :*''NGC: Super Mario Sunshine'' (08/2002) :*''Wii: New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' (11/2009) Curiosidades *Bowsy, Bowser, Estela, Pit Sombrío y Meta Knight son los únicos personajes en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U con un tema de victoria modificado respecto al de los personajes de su propia serie. **Bowsy y Bowser son los únicos personajes que comparten el mismo tema modificado. Enlaces externos Véase también